


attorney-client privilege

by thir13enth



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: who knew pretending to be in a pretend relationship was harder than pretending to be in a real one?





	attorney-client privilege

**Author's Note:**

> just a little warm up! so in love with this ship.

“Why don’t you just stay the night?” Petra asks — maybe a few seconds too late, as JR is already on her way out of Petra’s suite, wrapping her scarf back around her neck. The scarf is a little extra for a Miami winter that never dips below 50 degrees around this time of year, but Petra appreciates JR’s style.

_She is a sight for sore eyes, for sure,_ Petra thinks, a lovesick dopey smile stretching over her face.

JR sighs, stooping down to pull on her boots. “I think I should go home before things get too suspicious,” she replies.

Petra frowns. “You don’t think staying would make the story a little more believable?”

JR stands up to her full height, looking Petra up and down, a knowing smile on her lips. “For some reason, I don’t think this has anything to do with your case.”

Petra stutters a little. “Well,” she defends. “It wouldn’t hurt, would it?”

JR wraps her arms around Petra’s waist, rocking her into a small embrace. She leans in to touch foreheads with Petra. “No,” she replies, tilting her chin up to press a soft kiss on Petra’s lips. “Not at all.”

Petra takes a breath between their lips before moving in to deepen the kiss, only to find JR’s lips withdrawing. She lets out a small disappointed whine, opening her eyes to see JR holding herself just a few inches away. She looks at Petra through heavy eyelashes, as if contemplating a second kiss.

“But…” JR continues softly, her fingertips tracing over Petra’s hairline, tucking a blond bang behind her ear. “It might make this ‘fake relationship’ start to get a little _un_ believable.” She stops, peering down at Petra intensely. “And we can’t afford to compromise this partnership between us, now can we?”

“No…” Petra agrees, drawling her vowels. She laughs quietly, containing a small immature giggle.

She loves everything about what is going on between them: the secrecy, the manipulation, the forbidden nature of the whole affair. It’s exhilarating and exciting — a small part of Petra knows that she is always going to be tied up in complicated conspiracies and she can’t think of a better partner to have on the same front. “You’re right. Maybe another night, then.”

JR nods, giving her another wry smile. “Who knew pretending to be in a pretend relationship was harder than pretending to be in a real one, huh?”

“Surprisingly so,” Petra replies, draping her arms over JR’s shoulders. “And you’re not going to tell a _soul_ about… _this_ , right?”

“Attorney-client privilege,” JR replies, undoubtedly. “I can’t have you disbarring me, after all.”

Petra snorts, leaning in for a final goodbye kiss. “Get off my case.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @jtvdrabbles!


End file.
